mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Darklight Cave
Darklight Cave '''is the seventh main course of Super Mario New Star and is a vast cave system. To reach this level, head inside the main room of the tower and head to the warp pipe with the spotlight over it. To get into the tower, it requires defeating the first Bowser. The flooded cave consists of many narrow paths, probably carved out by the Wiggler which hides underground. A Bob-omb Buddy on the higher levels is searching for the hidden basement, which is the Vanish Cap Switch level. Mario starts in a very deep pit, which spirals upwards into the main area. There are many stalagmites on the ground, including a giant one that is surrounded by a very narrow pathway. The pipe near this structure leads to a deep basic, full of homing amps. The rest of the cave is through a small crack next to the pipe that is not in the water room. This leads through a winding passage, which eventually leads to the dark depths. From here are small rocks over bottomless pits, with a singular room which houses the Wiggler. Levels '''Star 1: Looking for the Light Mario must carefully navigate an extremely small path. Head up the winding path and into the central room with the giant rock pillar in the center. If Mario looks up, he can see the small paths surrounding it. Look for a low platform against the wall and jump from this path to reach the platform that is connected to start of the path, with a red box. Mario can start the path here, but it is much easier to wall kick off the wall and grab the edge of narrow path above, which skips about half of the path. While going across the path, homing amps will also appear to irk Mario, though they are really an issue since they only do 1 damage. Beware on the start of the second path, as there is an invisible wall on the right side of the upwards slope, so try ''to stay towards the left side. At the top is the star. Necessarily '''Star 2: The Flooded Cavern' Mario must collect 5 silver stars in the watery basin. From the main room, head into the pipe to find a deep pit of water. In here are 5 transparent stars (think shadow star or red coin star spawn). When Mario dives in, he will be quickly swarmed by many Homing Amps. When Mario collects all 5, the star appears at the very bottom of the pit. Also in here is the Blue Coin Switch. Star 3: Reaching the Dark Depths This star is located at the very bottom of the cave. Head towards the pipe that leads to the water pit, but instead of entering it, look for a tiny path off to the left of it. This leads through a winding path which eventually leads downwards. This leads to a grey, darker part of the cave. Follow the path to the right to reach an even darker section. Down here are many platforms connected to the cave wall, most of which have Goombas on them or Snufits in between them. Keep long jumping down this path until you reach the star. Star 4: Wiggler of the Dark Wiggler has this star in his possession. Head through the small passage near the pipe and down the slope to the darker part of the caver. Instead of going right in the first room on the bottom, go to the left, and enter the passage behind the metal box. When Mario enters, two homing amps will spawn. The room is very small and also has a lot of stalagmites, which Wiggler can somewhat crawl up. Hit the bug three times and take the star it drops. Star 5: Hidden Upon the Slope Switch and star only spawns during this mission! '''This star isn't so much hidden as hard to get. Mario must use a timed switch to reach this star. Head into the thin path like you are going to the depths. Near the start of this path is now a timed switch which spawns blocks at the downwards slope at the other end. This means Mario must very quickly navigate the very thin path. This is very difficult due to the camera and the movement stopping when Mario hits a wall. Even at the end, getting to the box requires a very precise long jump. '''Star 6: 8 Red Light Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered though out the dark cave. None are located in the very dark part leading to Star 2. Their locations are as follows: # Behind a rock at the starting pit # The middle of the thin path leading to Star 1 # Behind a rock in the central room # The top of the giant stalagmite at the end of the small path # Behind the Warp Pipe leading to the water cave # In the water # In the corner of the room directly after the slope leading to the depths # On a floating stone at the bottom of the slope When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on top of the beginning room. Path to the Vanish Cap As a Bob-omb was saying in the central room, there is a hidden basement hidden near where the Wiggler was. If you look around the room where you fight Wiggler, you will see a small blue panel concealed behind one of the rocks. Standing on it will warp Mario to the Vanish Cap level. Enemies * Swooper * Snufit * Goomba * Rotating Amp * Homing Amp Trivia * It's possible for Wiggler to jump over or through the metal box and fall into the black abyss, which makes getting his star impossible and requires the player to re-enter the level. Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Underground Area Category:Music-Bond